The Cutest Thing Since Tratie
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: The Aphrodite girls are at it again! Only this time, their mission is to get Jasper together! Sequel to The Cutest Thing Since Percabeth. Warning: OOCness Jasper, Tratie, Percabeth, & Will/Drew. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cutest Thing Since Tratie**_

_**Sequel to The Cutest Thing Since Percabeth**_

_**PJATO & HoO Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**

* * *

**_****

AN: Hehe, sequel to The Cutest Thing Since Percabeth. Warning: Contains OOC characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _I Won't Say I'm In Love_, the songs _Again _& _Count on Me_, & Bruno Mars.

"No." a familiar blonde haired, gray-eyed demigod said firmly.

**

* * *

**

"Please?" a tall, Asian, Aphrodite girl with black hair and brown eyes begged, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"No." the first girl repeated.

"Pretty please, Annabeth!" a tall Demeter girl with brown hair and hazel eyes pleaded.

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" the daughter of Demeter asked again, smiling hopefully.

"Let me think about it… NO!"

"Pretty please with your hotastic, shirtless, sweaty boyfriend that still remembers you on top?" the youngest girl, also a daughter of Aphrodite, with brown hair and blue-green eyes, pleaded, putting her puppy dog face on.

The three older girls turned to the youngest girl.

"What?"

"Hotastic?" Annabeth repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Shirtless.." said Drew dreamily.

"Sweaty?" Katie echoed, a disgusted look on her face.

"Or soaking wet, whichever works for Annabeth!" Lacy answered happily.

"Let me think about that," Annabeth mused. "NO!"

"Please!" Drew, Katie, and Lacy begged in unison.

The daughter of Athena sighed. "If I say yes, will you all leave me alone after this?"

"Yes!" all three exclaimed, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'm in." The two daughters of Aphrodite and the daughter of Demeter cheered, raising suspicions from the other campers who all had the same thought:

_What were they up to this time?_

_With Piper_

You'd think after helping to get Tratie together, Piper McLean would be your typical daughter of Aphrodite.

Psh, yeah right.

Instead of being a lovey dovey daughter of Aphrodite, Piper was still herself: violent, stubborn, but pretty when she felt like it. And, like all other tomboys, she had the choice to be girly every now and then.

And that time was now.

Why? Because of Jason _freaking_ Grace.

Honestly, Piper didn't know what was wrong with her. Sure, she'd liked Jason since she'd met him(at camp, actually), and she found the son of Jupiter quite attractive. But still, she was _Piper McLean_! She was headstrong, violent, intelligent: the polar opposite of what she was now.

Because right now, Piper felt like a pile of mush.

She'd felt the odd craving to make herself look nice, or at least done down on the whole "I can kick your butt, Grace" act. Just a little. No need for Jason to get out of line.

The daughter of Aphrodite's balloon of happy girlishness deflated as she walked into Camp Half-Blood's amphitheater and saw Jason kissing Drew.

Making out.

Peeling the grape.

Sharing spit.

French kissing- whatever you want to call it! Piper's giddiness was quickly replaced with first, shock, then confusion and anger, and lastly, sadness. She narrowed her eyes at the two, resentful tears threatening to fall.

_No!_ she ordered herself. _You will _not_ cry!_ Piper swallowed back her tears, glancing at the "oh so happy couple" one last time, before running towards the beach.

Now, Piper had been hurt before. What girl hasn't been hurt by a guy she really likes before? But being hurt by Jason was something she'd never imagine.

She'd thought he was different.

But, she was wrong.

_With Drew & Jason_

Drew glanced in the direction of where Piper once was, then released Jason.

"Wha?" Jason stuttered, his face a cute shade of red.

Drew smiled flirtatiously, not even bothering to mention that she'd **told** Jason to kiss her. Ah, the joys of charm-speaking.

"What did you do, Drew?" Jason demanded.

The daughter of Aphrodite shrugged, putting on an innocent look. "All I did was ask for a kiss." she said sweetly, glancing at where Piper used to be.

Jason rolled his blue eyes, which were full of anger. "Will you just leave me alone, Drew?" he screamed.

Drew smirked. "Gladly."

_With Annabeth, Lacy, & Katie_

"Do I have to do this?"

"You already agreed to do this, Annabeth." Lacy reminded, tugging at her dress- er toga.

"I never, ever agreed to wear a toga." the daughter of Athena retorted, rolling her eyes. "Why can't we just wear our camp t-shirts?"

"Because it's more fun like this," the daughter of Aphrodite answered. "Right, Katie?"

"I don't know," the daughter of Demeter said uncertainly, glancing at her green ancient Greek-styled toga. "What do you think, Juniper?"

The dryad smiled, a light green blush on her cheeks. "Well, I think Lacy should've made these dresses- er whatever you call them a bit longer." she admitted, tugging at her toga.

"Tell me about it," Annabeth muttered, pulling at her gray toga. All the girls' hair were pulled back into simple side ponytails. "And just how are you going to get Piper into one of these ridiculous togas?"

"Mother said she would take care of that!" Lacy said brightly, admiring her pink toga. The girls were all also wearing gladiator sandals that went up to just under their knees.

"Ugh," Katie moaned. "I feel like a slut in this dress!" Juniper and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, guys." the daughter of Aphrodite reassured. "You guys all have boyfriends, so you're not sluts."

"Good to know, what's your excuse, hon?" Drew asked, suddenly appearing in her pink toga. Lacy glared at her older half-sister.

"Just curious," Juniper pondered aloud. "Who's in on this little plan?"

"Annabeth, Lacy, Katie, Travis, Will, the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin, you, and I." Drew answered, grinning. "Travis and Will are going to take care of Jason while we take care of Piper, and the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin sets up their date." Then, a pure white dove flew down and landed on Lacy's shoulder.

"And, that," she said, smiling. "Is our cue."

_With Piper_

"What the Hades?" Piper muttered, looking at her reflection. Her comfy camp t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers had been replaced with a _way_ too short, white Greek toga and golden gladiator sandals. Her messy brown hair had been taken out of the braids and tied back into a loose side ponytail.

On the plus side, she wasn't wearing makeup.

_Could this day get any odder?_ Piper thought.

Just when she thought the day couldn't get that much stranger, a familiar Disney Hercules song started.

_Sing_. a voice, Piper recognized as her mother's, whispered.

So, she did.

_**(Piper)**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgmentI guess I've already won thatNo man is worth the aggravationThat's ancient history, been there, done that!_

And just when things couldn't get weirder, Annabeth, Drew, Lacy, Katie, and Juniper suddenly came out of nowhere and sang the next part.

_**(All 5)**_

_Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'He's the Earth and heaven to youTry to keep it hiddenHoney, we can see right through youGirl, ya can't conceal itWe know how ya feel andWho you're thinking of_

Piper raised an eyebrow at her friends(and one frenemy) as Lacy coaxed her to sing the next part. She gave them the _talk-to-the-hand_ gesture, walking back towards her cabin. The other girls quickly followed, pulling her back.

_**(Piper)**__No chance, no wayI won't say it, no, no_

Annabeth, being the only one other than Piper who didn't seem to being enjoying this, smiled sympathetically at her friend before singing the next part.

_**(Annabeth)**__You swoon, you sighwhy deny it, uh-oh_

Piper scowled. She did **not** swoon or sigh! She rolled her eyes, deciding to make another beeline towards the Aphrodite Cabin, but as she got farther away from the music, it got louder.

Aphrodite's doing, obviously.

_**(Piper)**__It's too clichéI won't say I'm in love_

Lacy shook her head while rolling her eyes at Piper's stubbornness. She was a daughter of Aphrodite; these kind of things came naturally to her.

_**(Piper)**__I thought my heart had learned its lessonIt feels so good when you start outMy head is screaming get a grip, girlUnless you're dying to cry your heart outOh_

Okay, that part was true. Piper _did_ have something inside of her screaming to get a hold of herself and stop acting like a daughter of Aphrodite- er a normal daughter of Aphrodite.

_**(Katie)**__You keep on denyingWho you are and how you're feelingBaby, we're not buying_

_**(Drew)**_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilingFace it like a grown-upWhen ya gonna own upThat ya got, got, got it bad_

_Almost over._ Piper thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

_**(Piper)**__No chance, now wayI won't say it, no, no_

_**(Lacy)**_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Piper had a look on her face that said _What grin?_ Lacy smiled sheepishly.

_**(Piper)**__This scene won't play,I won't say I'm in love_

_**(Juniper)**__You're doin flips read our lipsYou're in love_

_Doing flips?_ Piper mused. _Ah, I don't think so. _

_**(Piper)**__You're way off baseI won't say itGet off my caseI won't say it_

The daughter of Aphrodite sighed. Maybe, just maybe, she **did** lo-like Jason.

_**(All 5)**__Girl, don't be proudIt's O.K. you're in love_

_NO! _Piper mentally screamed. She had been dreading the final stanza of the song. She sighed, before singing it.

_**(Piper)**__OhAt least out loud,I won't say I'm in love_

Piper sighed, finally reaching her cabin and plopping down on her bed. Annabeth smiled, a rare thing nowadays, sitting down on her bed.

_With Jason _

"_**SHE'S IN LOVE WITH WHO?**_"

"Leo," Travis repeated, a smug smile on his face. This _obviously_ was going well.

"Piper. In love. With Leo." Jason repeated, dumbstruck.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "That's what we said the first, oh I don't know, _thousand_ times."

"Leo."

"Get over it, man! Piper likes Leo! Why would you care anyway?" Travis said, exasperated.

"Um, ah, gah…"

"You like her don't you." Will deadpanned. Jason nodded, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"You're screwed, Jason." Travis said, shaking his head.

"I know I am." the son of Jupiter groaned. He sat down on a bench, burying his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"Like we didn't know that," Will muttered, taking a seat next to him. "Look, do you want to impress Piper or not?"

"Of course!" Jason said, his voice muffled.

"Then, ask her out!" Travis yelled.

"Girls hate it when we take to long to ask them out, trust me." Will agreed.

"And you two would know this how?"

"Katie." said Travis at the same time Will said "Drew."

"Besides," Will continued. "Just look at Percy."

"Uh, I kinda can't." Jason reminded.

"Oh. Right, he wasn't here when Percabeth got together." Travis said. "Oops."

"Anyway, that's not the point. From what Drew told me, girls don't like making the first move." Will added.

"What does this have to do with Piper?"

Travis let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, she's eventually going to get tired of waiting."

"It took Percy four years to ask Annabeth out." Jason pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"He's Percy, for the gods' sake!" Travis groaned. "He, according to Annabeth, has seaweed in his head!"

"I'm guessing that's where Seaweed Brain came from." Jason mused, a small smile on his face.

Will nodded. "Yeah, and I'm surprised Piper hasn't nicknamed you yet. Girls like Piper and Annabeth tend to nickname the guys they like."

"Again, you would know this how?"

The son of Apollo shrugged. "That's what you get when you're dating a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Well," Jason pondered. "Piper _has_ called me Sparky once…"

"Sparky." Travis repeated, smirking. "Almost as bad as Seaweed Brain." The son of Jupiter scowled.

"Okay, we're getting way off base here." Will finally said. "According to Drew and Lacy, this," He motioned to Jason's orange camp t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Is unacceptable. Don't you have any other clothes?"

Jason gave him an irritated look. "Let's see," he said dryly. "About six months ago, I showed up in the middle of nowhere without my memory. Did I mention that my patron goddess decided to take me from my home and exchange me with my cousin?"

"I'm going to take that as a no." Travis deadpanned. "Well, we _could_ always talk to the Aphrodite boys."

"No!" Jason protested quickly. "Don't you guys have something 'decent'?"

"Define how decent." Will said.

"Something good for a first date, I don't really care!"

"Eh," Travis mused, grinning smugly. "I might have something up my sleeve."

_With Piper, Drew, Annabeth, Katie, & Lacy_

"May I _please_ go now?" Annabeth asked, an annoyed look on her face. "I told Leo I'd go help him with the _Argo II_."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Leo." Drew whispered dismissively. "He's in on this little plan too." She cut off another strand of Piper's uneven brown hair.

"Is this really necessary?" Piper asked, scowling.

"You cut your hair with safety scissors." Lacy reminded. "_Safety scissors_."

"Your point?"

"Look," Drew said. "If you want to look good for Jason, you're going to have to cooperate."

"What happened to the old, annoying Drew? You know, the one that hated my guts and wanted Jason all to herself?" Piper questioned.

Drew smirked. "Will Solace happened."

"Hey," Katie said suddenly. "How's that going?"

The daughter of Aphrodite beamed. "Great. He's so cute and sweet!"

"You are acting so out of character." Piper said, shaking her head.

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"So," Piper said. "You're saying the only reason you hated me was because I liked Jason?"

"More or less." Drew said, cutting another strand off. "That, and I wasn't exactly thrilled about you taking my place as counselor."

"I was." Lacy muttered. Drew sent a dirty look towards the younger daughter of Aphrodite.

"There," Drew said finally. "Now your hair looks like it actually was cut in a style. Now, it's time to curl it."

"Um, Drew?" Lacy said. "I think you should curl it for her date, not the invitation to the date."

"Am I the only one who feels out of place?" Katie muttered to Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena shook her head. "No, I don't even know why we're here."

"Moral support, maybe?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Clothes time!" Lacy squealed, pulling Piper to her feet.

"Oh gods," the older daughter of Aphrodite moaned.

Drew smirked at Piper. "You want to look good for Jason, don't you?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Sure you do!" Lacy said brightly. "You did say you were in _love_ with him!"

"No, I didn't!" Piper reminded. "That was the last line to the freaking song!"

"But," Drew reminded, a smug look on her face. "You chose to sing along to the song."

"Only because Mom told me to!"

"How would you know what Mom sounds like?" Drew challenged.

"Uh…"

"Okay," Annabeth intervened. "Is this going to go on all day? Because I seriously have some things to do. We're supposed to be leaving for the Roman camp in like a week, and I want to make sure the _Argo II _is alright."

"No," Drew answered. "This won't take too long as long as Piper cooperates." She pushed Piper towards the Aphrodite Cabin's large closet.

"When did I agree to this?"

"When you finished the song, dear!" Lacy cried happily, following her older siblings into the large closet.

"Wanna make a break for it?" Annabeth suggested, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Duh!" Katie exclaimed, getting up.

"Don't even think about it!" Piper called from inside the closet.

"Too late!" Annabeth called back, a smug smirk on her face.

_With Jason & the Guys_

"Okay," Travis said, grinning mischievously. "You'll wear this when you ask her out, and you'll wear this when you go on the actual date with her."

"Where did you get a suit?" Jason questioned curiously.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Not the point," Will intervened. "Okay, being a son of Apollo, I _have_ to suggest that you serenade her."

"I what?"

"Serenade," the son of Apollo repeated. "Sing a love song to her. Girls like it when guys do that."

"Um… Piper doesn't." the son of Jupiter pointed out.

"'Course she does!" Travis exclaimed, grinning. "All girls like that!"

"Annabeth and Piper don't…"

"Again, of course they do! They just don't show it!"

"But, I sing terribly." Jason added. "I sound like a dying walrus."

"It's the thought that counts, buddy." Will said, patting him on the back. "Now, I suggest you sing a Bruno Mars song."

"Who?"

"Gasp! You don't know who Bruno Mars is?" Travis asked in mock shock.

"Just half a year ago, I barely knew who _I_ was." Jason reminded.

"Touché."

"I'm thinking _Again_ or _Count On Me_." Will mused. "What do you think, Travis?"

"_Again_ for sure," the son of Hermes said.

"Yeah, I like that one too."

"I don't even know that song!" Jason cried.

Travis sighed. "Go get the CD, Will."

_With Piper & the Girls_

"Ugh, I hate you."

"It's cute!" Lacy argued.

"But it's so… girly."

"That's the point." Drew deadpanned. "It's not _that_ bad."

"It's itchy." Piper added. "And these shorts are _way_ too short."

"Piper," Lacy said finally. "You were born with legs, so use them!"

"You act way older than twelve, you know."

"I'm so glad that Drew and Lacy were giving Travis a makeover, not me." Katie muttered. "Piper actually let me chose my own clothes."

"Yeah, Silena forced me into clothes similar to Piper's." Annabeth muttered. "Remember the fireworks of '08?"

"Oh yeah, the year with the Myrmekes." Katie reminisced.

"Yup," the daughter of Athena agreed. "Silena put me in a navy blue strapless top, white shorts, and red Converse. She _wanted_ me to wear red high heels."

"I look like a prostitute!" Piper groaned, looking in the mirror. She was wearing a shimmering, silver, one-shoulder tank top, dark-washed denim short shorts, silver high heels, and a silver head band.

"Nah, we're just bringing out the inner Aphrodite girl in you." Drew corrected.

"Besides," Lacy added. "You look pretty!"

"Oh, so I didn't look pretty yesterday?"

"Oh no," the younger daughter of Aphrodite added quickly. "You did. It's just, you looked… tomboyish." Piper rolled her eyes as someone knocked on the door.

"And that," Drew said, smirking. "Would be Jason."

"Oh gods," Piper said. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." the two daughters of Aphrodite said in unison, pushing their half-sister towards the door.

Piper reluctantly opened the door, seeing Jason outside. "Oh, hey Jason."

The son of Jupiter's jaw dropped, and he stared at Piper in awe.

"Jason?"

"O-oh, h-hi Piper." he stuttered. "Aphrodite strikes again, eh?"

"No, just Drew and Lacy." Piper said, smiling.

"Hey, Piper?"

"Yeah…"

"D-do you wanna go out sometime?"

Piper's lips curled into a wide smile, and she nodded. "O-of course! When?"

"Is tonight alright?"

The daughter of Aphrodite, nodded, a small smile on her face. "Sure, that's fine by me. Formal or non-formal?"

"Eh," Jason said. "Semiformal, I guess."

"Alright," Piper said. "See you then, I guess?"

"Sure. Later, Piper."

"Later, Jason." Piper closed the door, sighing.

"So, I'll take that as you two have a date?" Lacy questioned. Piper nodded.

"Makeover time," the younger daughter of Aphrodite said, grinning at Drew.

* * *

**AN: Also, please check out my new story, _Opposite_, which is about the Romans adventures while Percy & the gang are on the quests! Thanks & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

__

**The Cutest Thing Since Tratie**

**Sequel to The Cutest Thing Since Percabeth**

**PJATO & HoO Fanfiction**

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**AN: Part 2 of _The Cutest Thing Since Tratie_! It may be OOC, especially Piper & Jason. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Lautner, Bruno Mars, Justin Bieber, and Again by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

_**Part II**_

_With Piper & the Girls_

"Boy am I glad they didn't make me do this." Katie muttered to Annabeth, who was lazily reading a magazine in the Aphrodite Cabin.

"I want to get out of here." the daughter of Athena growled. "But no, the Aphrodite girls asked the Hecate Cabin to charm their cabin so no one can get in or out unless they're given their permission.

"Tell me about it," Katie added. "I'm supposed to be in the fields right now."

"And, I'm supposed to be checking up on the _Argo II_." Annabeth muttered.

"Gods, you'd think I'd never lose them." Piper breathed, running into the room. Her brown hair was tied messily into a bun and curled slightly.

"Hey, Piper." Annabeth said, smirking. "How's everything going?"

The daughter of Aphrodite scowled. "They're trying to put me into a skimpy little dress and pass it off as semiformal!"

Katie smiled knowingly at Piper, standing up. "Here, why don't _we_" She motioned to Annabeth and herself. "Go help you find a dress." The daughter of Demeter pulled Annabeth and Piper into the large closet towards the dress section…

_With Jason & the Guys_

"You sound like a starving walrus."

"Hey!" Travis defended. "This should be _you_ singing, not me!"

"I know," Jason sighed. "But don't you think that this is a little too much?"

"Nonsense!" Travis cried, a wide grin on his face. "Girls _love_ it when guys serenade them."

"Uh huh," the son of Jupiter muttered uncertainly. "Piper isn't like most girls though."

"Ugh, just listen to us, man. We _are_ the one who have girlfriends, not you." Will pointed out, setting down his acoustic guitar.

"Er, didn't the Aphrodite girls have to help you guys?"

"Not the point, man." Travis said, shaking his head. "C'mon, take it from the top, guys."

_With Piper & the Girls_

"I like it." the daughter of Aphrodite said, grinning while looking in the mirror.

"Good, because that's as close to conservative you're going to get." Drew said coolly.

Piper smiled, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a strapless red dress that went to just above her knees. It was simple, yet beautiful. Just like her. On her feet were 2-inch black high heels.

"I'm going to trip wearing these heels." Piper grumbled.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Drew said, waving it off.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked, glancing around the room for a clock.

"5:47," Lacy answered casually. "So we have…"

"13 minutes to kill," the daughter of Athena finished.

"Right," Katie agreed. "So, what do we do for 13 minutes?"

Lacy grinned at Drew widely. "Makeup check," she said.

"Oh gods, no!" Piper groaned.

_With Jason & the Guys_

"Almost time, man." Travis said, grinning.

Jason fidgeted in nervously. He was wearing a red shirt, a black vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "Ugh, I hate dressing up." he muttered.

"Like girlfriend, like boyfriend," Will mused, a small smile on his face.

"This is why you two are a cute couple." Travis concluded, grinning.

"5:53, Jason. You'd better get over there." Will suggested. "Don't wanna be late."

"Do I really have to sing?"

"For the millionth time, yes!" the son of Hermes cried, exasperated, steering Jason over to a shaded place in the woods. With some convincing from Juniper, the nymphs allowed the daughters of Aphrodite, Juniper, and Leo to set up a mini restaurant for two.

"Okay, when Piper comes," Will drilled. "Stand up and pull out her chair. When she stands up, stand up and don't sit down until she does, or she's out of sight."

"Got it,"

The son of Apollo grinned at the son of Hermes and the son of Jupiter. "I think he's ready." he said.

_With Piper _

"5:57," Lacy said. "Think it's time to go?"

"It's time." Drew said, nodding.

"Oh gods," Piper groaned as the two daughters of Aphrodite steered her towards a secluded area in the woods. The daughter of Athena and the daughter of Demeter followed closely behind, curious as to what was going to happen.

"He's already there!" Lacy hissed quietly to Drew.

Drew grinned, pushing Piper into the clearing. "Good luck, Piper."

Jason looked up as Piper suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. "P-Piper," he said nervously, standing up. His mouth dropped as he saw how… gorgeous she looked. She was more beautiful than the night Aphrodite claimed her.

And she was his.

"Hey, Jason." Piper said, a nervous smile on her face. "You look… nice."

"Uh, thanks. Y-you look… great." he said, nearly speechless. Piper smiled, a blush on her face as she walked to the table, and Jason hastily got up, pulling out her chair.

"Thanks," she murmured.

The son of Jupiter smiled coyly. "No problem," And then, the first strike of awkward silence hit the couple. "Did it hurt?" Jason blurted out suddenly. _Oh gods_ he thought. _Am I really resorting to Travis's corny pick up lines?_

Piper raised an eyebrow, amused. Obviously, she knew the pick up line. "Did what hurt, Jason?" she asked, playing along.

"Er… when you fell from heaven," he said, blushing.

Piper laughed slightly. "Nah, it wasn't too bad." she answered, a smile on her face. "What's next, Grace?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked amusedly. "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together?"

Jason pouted slightly. "You took my next one!" he joked. The two laughed, temporarily easing the awkwardness. "You look really beautiful, Piper." he whispered softly.

The daughter of Aphrodite blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Th-thanks, you look really good too."

"Excuse me," The two turned to see Lacy in a waitresses outfit. The daughter of Aphrodite smiled at the couple. "Would you like to start out with a drink?"

"Ah, sure." Piper said slowly. "Whatdaya got, Lacy?"

"Oh, the usual. Speak into the cup, and get whatever you want." she answered. Lacy bent down, then said quietly, "But the Stoll bros snuck in Pepsi from an actual can, if you want that."

"Sure," Jason said, nodding. "I'll take that."

"Same," Piper added.

"Great!" Lacy said cheerfully, handing them the menus. "I'll be back in about five minutes, guys!"

"Well," the daughter of Aphrodite mused. "That was… odd."

'Yeah," Jason agreed. "It was." He smiled.

"So," she said awkwardly.

"So," he blurted. "Why was six afraid of seven?"

Piper smiled, laughing quietly. "Why, Jason?"

"Because seven, eight, nine," he finished, smiling.

She laughed. "You're so weird, but it's okay. I like weird. Any other corny jokes you got up your sleeve?"

"Um… Why did the pony have to gargle?"

Piper pursed her lips. "Okay, I don't know."

"Because he was a little horse," Jason supplied.

She smiled, closing her eyes. Jason was acting so… different. What was wrong with him?

"I'm back!" Lacy said cheerfully. "What would you like to order?"

"Er, I'll have the fettuccine chicken alfredo," Piper requested.

"And I'll have the gyros," Jason ordered.

Lacy smiled, scribbling down on her notepad. "Okey dokey! I'll be back when it's finished!"

"You know what's ironic," Piper mused.

"What?"

"The fact that I ordered Italian food, and you ordered Greek food." she said, smiling.

"Huh," the son of Jupiter said. "That's… odd."

_With Drew & Everyone Else_

"They are failing." Leo deadpanned. "Epically.

"Got that right," Katie agreed. She turned to her boyfriend. "Let me guess; you told him all those corny jokes?"

Travis nodded sheepishly. "Hey, in my defense, you laugh at them!"

"No," Annabeth corrected. "She laughs at how pathetic your jokes are."

"Oh well," Will said, shrugging. "We've still got the whole serenade thing."

"Except Jason can't sing to save his life," Travis muttered.

"Psh, neither can you." Will retorted.

"What guy can sing well?" Annabeth scoffed.

"Sons of Apollo," Drew answered, glancing at Will. "Er—some of them."

"Is Justin Bieber a demigod?" Lacy asked curiously.

"No," Will said, shaking his head. "He's not cool enough to be a demigod."

"Bruno Mars is though," Katie mused.

"And that is one of the reasons why I love you," Travis said, giving her a kiss.

"Ooh, do you think Taylor Lautner is a son of Aphrodite?" Lacy asked excitedly.

"It's possible." Annabeth muttered.

Travis gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "Annabeth watches Twilight?"

"No," she snapped. "I did watch Valentine's Day, though. And Sharkboy and Lava Girl."

"That was him?" Travis asked surprisingly. Drew, Annabeth, Lacy, and Katie nodded.

"You learn something new each day, don't you?" Will mused.

_Time Lapse_

_With Piper & Jason_

"Well," Piper said. "That was good."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "It was. So, why did the clown go to the doctor?"

The daughter of Aphrodite sighed, annoyed. "Why, Jason?"

"Because he was feeling funny!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Get it?"

"Of course I get it, Jason! I've heard _all_ of these jokes before, and I'm sure you have to!" she snapped. Piper sighed. "What is wrong with you tonight, Jason? You're not acting like yourself."

"Wha? There's—" Jason sighed. "Fine. Travis and Will were telling me all these things to make you like me, and I thought they might work, so I used them."

"Why would you listen to Travis and Will?"

"They both have girlfriends, and I don't!" Jason yelled.

Piper looked him straight in his eyes, placing her hands on his. "But you have me, Jason." she whispered. "We just weren't… official yet. You don't have to be like Travis or Will because I don't care if they got a girlfriend before you. I like you for _you_, not what those boys told you to be, okay?"

"… You like me?"

"Gee, what was your first clue?" the daughter of Aphrodite asked sarcastically. "Of course!"

Jason's lips curled into a smile. "Good, because I really like you."

"Good to know, Grace." Piper said quietly, both of them leaning towards each other.

Soon, their lips were caught into a kiss, their first kiss together.

"Be my girlfriend?" Jason breathed after their kiss. She nodded, smiling, then kissed him again.

And in the background, if they would've listened harder, they would've heard a certain son of Apollo playing a familiar song quietly.

_That for you _

_I'll do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again_

_For you_

* * *


End file.
